Buzzardstar
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |apprentice=Buzzardpaw |deputy=Buzzardtail |leader=Buzzardstar |skyclan ancestor=Buzzardstar |starclan resident=Buzzardstar |mate=Fernpelt |daughter=Tansypaw, Mintpaw |son=Snailpaw |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Cloudstar |succeededby1= |position2=Leader |precededby2=Cloudstar |succeededby2=Spiderstar |livebooks=''Cloudstar's Journey, ''Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=''Battles of the Clans}} '''Buzzardstar' is a ginger tom with green eyes. Buzzardstar was a SkyClan leader after the Clan left forest. As an apprentice, Buzzardpaw was not afraid to defend his borders from enemies and this attribute remained true when Buzzardtail served as Cloudstar's deputy. He fathered Fernpelt's kits: Tansypaw, Mintpaw and Snailpaw. After the destruction of SkyClan's territory by Twolegs, Buzzardtail helps lead SkyClan to the gorge. Buzzardstar succeeded Cloudstar as leader and joined StarClan after his death. History In the Super Editions ''Firestar's Quest :Buzzardtail is the deputy when SkyClan is exiled from the forest by the other Clans. :Firestar dreams of Buzzardtail and a SkyClan warrior named Fernpelt hunting while they journeyed to find a new home. Later, in another dream of Firestar's, he is seen preparing to go on patrol in the new territory of SkyClan with Mousefang and Oakpaw. SkyClan's Destiny In the ''Novellas ''Cloudstar's Journey :Buzzardtail is seen as Cloudstar jerks his head up and catches sight of a dark gray squirrel, asking the leader if he is going to just watch it, twitching his nose. Going to the trunk of the tree, looking up, Buzzardtail asks, in addition, if Cloudstar may be hoping otherwise that the squirrel would end up on the fresh-kill pile in its own way. When Cloudstar complains about his old bones, Buzzardtail demands why he is speaking such nonsense, claiming that he was barely older than him and that he certainly has a few more battles in for him. Stepping around Buzzardtail, Cloudstar teases that he has been worn down by the burdens of leadership and he heads for a patch of ferns. :Buzzardtail hurtles after the leader, swiping his haunches with sheathed claws, stating that the only burden Cloudstar will have would be his kits keeping him awake when they arrive, since he heard Birdflight tell Hazelwing that she'll let them sleep in Cloudstar's den to give her some rest. In response, Cloudstar purrs that they'll be welcome and that he can't wait to meet them, in which Buzzardtail rolls his eyes, meowing that he might not feel the same way when the kits start pulling his tail and chewing his whiskers. :Cloudstar replies to this by saying that he does not recall Buzzardtail putting up much of an argument when his own kits had wanted to play. He remembers how Buzzardtail had been as soft as honey with Tansypaw, Mintpaw, and Snailpaw when they were born. Buzzardtail grunts, telling Cloudstar to just wait, as chasing the squirrel will seem simple in comparison to looking after kits. Shortly after, Seedpelt appears from the ferns, and after a brief talk with Cloudstar, stretches out her neck and sniffs the border, causing Buzzardtail to growl that their border marks are in the correct spot. Seedpelt opens her eyes, purring that they indeed were, and she was not accusing Buzzardtail of anything, in which the ginger tom mutters that was a first. :Seedpelt asks Cloudstar if all is well in SkyClan, and after he answers, Seedpelt reminds him that it is not often that she finds a leader and deputy forming their own patrol, adding that they would be rich pickings for a rival Clan wanting a fight. Buzzardtail takes a step forward, snarling that he and Cloudstar are not frightened of Seedpelt, but Cloudstar holds his deputy back with a twitch of his tail. Cloudstar reminds his friend to not let Seedpelt get to him. After Cloudstar speaks to Seedpelt, he indicates to Buzzardtail that he should follow, and the two cats head back into the trees. As soon as they are out of earshot, Buzzardtail spits, asking what Seedpelt, referring to her as a furball, going on about in telling them they are easy targets for rival patrols. :As Cloudstar replies, Buzzardtail stops in his tracks, fur bristling, and snaps that they are lucky that they did not claw their ears. Cloudstar responds that he is sure Seedpelt had been shocked to find them there, and that she knows they will be checking for ThunderClan scent marks from then on. Buzzardtail stomps, muttering that the ThunderClan cats think they can hunt where they like. He adds that if Darkstar had not given them that strip of SkyClan territory to start with, the ThunderClan cats would not walk all over them as if scent marks mean nothing. Buzzardtail says he knows Duskstar was their leader, but it was a mouse-brained decision. :After Cloudstar replies, Buzzardtail asks him if Darkstar had bees in his brain. Cloudstar explains that rival Clans are meant to help each other survive, causing Buzzardtail to growl that it is not part of the warrior code. Cloudstar agrees that it is not, and after he explains more in detail, he orders Buzzardtail to return to camp to see what the hunting patrols have caught. In the ''Field Guides ''Battles of the Clans :Buzzardstar appears from StarClan in the form of a dream to the readers. He reveals that he became leader after Cloudstar died. Buzzardstar begins to discuss SkyClan's battle moves, and says SkyClan earned its name because its warriors were happiest in the trees, hunting birds and stealing eggs. They could jump higher than any other Clan cat, and climb extremely well. He talks of how SkyClan was driven from the forest, and how the Clan was finally shattered by rats which drove them out of their camp, the gorge. He says he was happy that Firestar had rebuilt his Clan. :When Cloudstorm says they could not attack the kittypets in SkyClan's territory, he appears as an apprentice, Buzzardpaw. He protests Cloudstorm's statement, talking about how the kittypets ignored their borders and stole their prey. Cloudstorm notes that Buzzardpaw had a reputation for taking on cats twice his size in battle. Buzzardpaw challenges Cloudstorm, asking if he was afraid to defend their territory. :As the deputy, Buzzardtail, he appears when SkyClan loses a battle with ThunderClan over a strip of territory. He is wounded badly, and is limping on the way back to camp. Cloudstar orders him to go straight to Fawnstep, the medicine cat, for treatment. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Fernpelt: Daughters: :Tansypaw: :Mintpaw: Son: :Snailpaw: Tree Notes and references de:Bussardfederru:Сычезвёзд (Небесное племя)fr:Étoile de Busefi:Pöllötähti (MTK)nl:Buizerdstaart Category:SkyClan cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:SkyClan ancestors Category:Main characters Category:StarClan cats